


Another Day

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Ben would never ask Hikaru to leave his job, there were days where he wished his husband was there so they could watch their daughter grow together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: Star Trek AOS, Ben & Demora Sulu, what life is like when Hikaru's away

Ben was the in garden, planting some new flowers he knew his husband would love when it was time for his next shore leave. It had been months since they last saw each other in person, but Hikaru made sure to call them every night.

He sat back on his knees after digging another spot and looked over his shoulder at where Demora was swinging. He smiled as he watched her. She was wearing one of Sulu's old uniform shirts that Ben's mother fashioned into a dress for her. She was looking more and more like her father each day, and while Ben would never ask Hikaru to leave his job, there were days where he wished his husband was there so they could watch their daughter grow together.

"Demora, sweetie, would you like to help me in the garden?" Ben asked.

"Yes!" She yelled out before jumping off the swing and running over. She grabbed her kid's gloves and shovel out of the shed before kneeling down in the grass next to him. "What are we planting today?"

Ben explained the different plants to her, before handing her a small pink and red plant. She hummed a tune Hikaru liked to sing to her as she worked, Ben smiling as he watched her.

Once everything was planted Demora helped put everything away before Ben sent her inside to bathe while he made them lunch.

"My birthday is tomorrow," Demora said as she sat down at the table.

Ben set a sandwich down in front of her and ruffled her hair. "It is."

"I wish papa could be here for it," She whispered and Ben frowned, wrapping his arms around her. Because of his five year mission, Hikaru had missed their daughter's last two birthdays.

"I know, but papa has to work." Demora nodded, still looking sad. "It won't be long until you see him again. Papa has shore leave coming up in a few months and he is so excited to come home and see you. He misses you so much."

"I miss him too."

"How about we give him a call after lunch? I think he would love to hear from you."

Demora brightened up after that. "Okay."


End file.
